


我的哥哥番外

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我的哥哥番外

经过上一次和哥哥疯狂的做爱，我们就像之前那样相处着，说不清有什么变化。  
哥哥还像之前那样欺压着我，不，比之前更过分了，半夜被叫起来给他买零食，给他端茶送水，现在哥哥就连内衣都丢给我洗了。  
不过给哥哥洗内衣倒是个不错的工作，每次把哥哥还带着体香的内衣拿在手里，我就能想起那一晚上，我在哥哥的胸部肆意揉捏的触感，再想一想我就能硬起来。  
有时我也会像那天一样去找哥哥，想解决生理上的欲望，哥哥有时候会拒绝我，有时候会同意，总之这件事也要看他的心情。不过哥哥确实有个很淫荡的身体，大部分时候我还是得逞了的，而我每次的铆足了力气，不把哥哥做得连动动手指的力气都没有我是不会停下来的。  
这几天爸爸妈妈都出去出差了，家里没有了大人，哥哥使唤我使唤得更加顺手了。  
有一次，我放学刚回到家，就被哥哥指使去城西买草莓给他吃。  
城西离我家来回得两个小时的路程，我并不想去那么远，在哪买草莓不是买呢，于是我就到家附近的市场买了一盒草莓回家。  
刚回到家我就发现不对劲了，门口的鞋架上多了一双不属于我们家的鞋子。  
我冲进家门，果然，家里多了个男人，是上次抱着我哥接吻的那个。  
“你怎么这么快就回来了？”哥哥见到我很诧异，还有一点惊慌，但他还算听话，立即就找了借口让那个男人离开了，或许怕我冲动下直接在那个男人面前惩罚他。现在我虽然在日常中对他百依百顺，但这种原则性问题我可不会由着他，而他在反抗了几次被我用蛮力镇压后，就彻底意识到了我的底线。  
哥哥特别能屈能伸，明明平时对我呼来喝去的，看我生气了就凑过来搂着我的脖子撒娇，“弟弟真好，我想吃草莓好久了。”还在我脸颊上亲了一下。  
然后就接过我手里的草莓去沙发上吃了。  
我看着他的迫真演技，装作什么都没发生的样子，差点被气笑了。  
看着这个样子的哥哥，我上前去一把扛起他，来到了卧室，哥哥见自己在劫难逃，认命地没有挣扎。  
但这可不是像平时干一炮那么简单的，我拿了草莓过来，扒掉哥哥的裤子，捏着一颗大大的草莓看着他的下面。  
“你。。。你想干什么？”哥哥惊恐地看着我。  
“喂你吃草莓啊。”  
说着，我把那颗表面带着水珠的，遍布密密麻麻的草莓籽的大草莓对准哥哥的穴口，一用力就进去了一大半，哥哥的小穴经过我多次的抽插，已经不需要太多前戏了，甚至只要稍稍撩拨或者直接插进去就会流水润滑，完全成为了可以用来承欢的地方。  
刚把草莓塞进穴口，我就换上自己的肉棒，猛地插进去，把草莓顶到最深处。  
“唔嗯！你。。。你禽兽啊！”哥哥骂道。  
我没说话，一进入深处就立刻退出来，又拿了一颗草莓重复了刚才的动作。  
“哈啊。。。不要了。。。”哥哥捂着肚子直摇头。  
但我还不解气，一直送进去五颗又大又饱满的草莓，才没有退出性器，直接把性器插在深处看着他。  
哥哥此时已经目光迷离，神情散涣了。  
“肚子。。。肚子要涨破了。。。”哥哥小声地哼唧着。  
五颗草莓在被我顶入的时候早就被捣烂，我能感觉到丰富的汁水在里面被我的性器堵住，还有不少汁水在我之前退出的时候被带到体外，现在哥哥整个人都散发着酸酸甜甜的草莓味。  
我用草莓塞满了哥哥的后穴还嫌不够，便拿着草莓往前面塞。  
“啊啊啊！不要啊！住手！”哥哥突然挣扎起来，两只小手捂住自己的阴部，不让我碰。  
我见他那么害怕，便把草莓扔掉，搂住哥哥的腰，开始专心的干他的后穴。  
那天用草莓教训过哥哥后，哥哥好几天没有理我，甚至也没有给我找麻烦，没有再使唤我了。  
虽然晚上可以一觉睡到天亮，没有被恼人的电话声吵醒，也不需要打扫哥哥的房间，零花钱也没有被以各种各样的理由骗去给哥哥买零食，但我心里很不是滋味。  
哥哥不会真的生气了吧？可是那天他自己到后面明明也很享受啊，还被干得神志不清地喊我老公呢，我腹诽道。  
唉，哥哥真是不可理喻，我决定他不理我，我也乐得清闲，我也不去理他！  
我原本以为我和哥哥的关系也就这样了，毕竟我们是亲兄弟，无法结婚，只能互相满足一下生理需求，哥哥迟早是要嫁给别人的，反正我也没碰过他前面，没人知道我和他发生过关系。  
然而这样的想法被爸爸的一通电话打破了。  
那天爸爸打电话来，让我找到衣柜抽屉里的一个文件，给他寄过去。  
我顺利地找到了文件，却把另一个黄色的文件袋不小心掉在地上，文件散了一地。  
我们家的文件是有分类的，重要的东西比如户口本身份证什么的就放在黄色文件袋里，其他文件就放在外面，于是我赶紧蹲下来把文件捡回来装好。  
然而其中一份文件引起了我的注意，这赫然是一份领养证明，而上面的名字写的是‘王嘉尔’。  
我的大脑几乎懵掉了，要是你知道从小和你一起长大的亲哥哥居然是领养来的，你也会懵的。  
我不知道我是怎么叫来顺丰快递去把文件取走的，我独自在客厅坐了一会，还是起身把领养文件拿出来仔细看了一遍。  
原来哥哥是在三岁的时候被从孤儿院领养的，而那个时间就是我快要出生的时候，但爸爸妈妈为什么要领养哥哥呢？明明那个时候已经快要生我了。说实话我早就应该意识到这个问题了，因为我们全家都长得端端正正的，性格也本分，怎么会生出哥哥那样漂亮得不像话又大小姐脾气的孩子呢？最重要的是哥哥到底知不知道这件事？三岁的话虽然年龄小，但应该也是隐约记事的年龄吧？  
这时候，门外传来声音，是哥哥快要回家了，我赶紧把文件放回去，装作什么都没有发生的样子。  
然而一旦我意识到哥哥并不是自己的亲哥哥，我的想法就变了，我忍不住开始肖想我和哥哥的关系。  
终于有一次，我忍不住了，趁爸爸妈妈不在闯入了哥哥的房间。  
然后不顾哥哥的反对做了前戏，我不怕哥哥还在和我生气，反正只要揉揉哥哥的胸，哥哥就能软成一滩春水了。  
然而这次我的目标可不是哥哥的后穴，而是转向了哥哥前面那个更加敏感，更加湿热的地方。  
当我用龟头摩擦着哥哥的阴蒂时，他吓了一跳，“你想干什么？”  
“我想要你。”我说。  
然后继续努力地用手指去抚摸他的穴口，哥哥的阴蒂被我夹在指缝里揉搓，不断地有水顺着我的指缝流出来，哥哥就像水做的似的，这样下去我真怕他会脱水。  
即使哥哥舒服得要命，他还是把我推开了，“我们不是说好不碰前面的吗？”  
“哥哥，你知不知道我们不是亲生兄弟啊？”我问道。  
我想了好久，哥哥那么聪明怎么会不知道自己的身世呢？也就是我，这么多年还是傻傻的被蒙在鼓里。  
哥哥愣了一下，然后突然大哭起来。  
我一下子乱了阵脚，赶紧把哥哥抱在大腿上，把他整个人环住，还好我比他高一点这个姿势能刚好给他搂住。  
“对不起，你别哭了。”笨拙的我根本不会安慰人，只好一遍又一遍地亲吻着哥哥的脸颊，帮哥哥把眼泪擦掉。  
“对。。。呜呜。。。我早就知道了。”哥哥哭得可怜极了，“你现在知道我不是你亲哥哥，你是不是就不喜欢我了？以后也不给我买零食，不给我收拾房间，不给我欺负了？”  
他还知道他一直在欺负我啊？我心想着。  
哥哥仿佛是一个正崩溃委屈着的小孩子，一边抽泣着一边继续说，“虽然爸爸妈妈对我也很好，但毕竟你才是他们的亲生儿子，我。。。我就是一个童养媳嘛！”  
‘童养媳’三个字进入我的耳朵里让我愣了一瞬间，然后我无法控制地兴奋起来，一想到哥哥要成为我的小媳妇，我就硬得发疼。  
但哥哥现在情绪这么低落，我可千万不能把真实想法告诉他，还是得哄的，于是我就抱着他，在他耳边说，“我的笨蛋哥哥，就算爸爸妈妈一开始是这么想的，他们现在也是真心喜欢你，真心把你当成亲闺女对待的，你信不信你要是不愿意我还强迫你做我的童养媳，他们能立即把我揍一顿再把我这个亲儿子扔出去？”  
哥哥噗嗤一声笑了出来，他锤了锤我的胸口，“还不是因为我比你优秀比你好看？爸爸妈妈不喜欢我喜欢谁？”  
“嗯，爸爸妈妈喜欢你，我也最喜欢你了。”我说。  
哥哥的脸红了起来，结结巴巴地说，“知。。。知道啦！”然后扭过脸不肯看我。  
“那你喜欢我吗？要不要做我的童养媳？”我紧接着问道。  
哥哥装作没听见，把脸埋在我肩膀上不肯抬头。  
“到底要不要啊？”我追问。  
“你以后。。。”哥哥好不容易开口了，声音却像蚊子一样小，我根本没听清他后面说的什么。  
“你说什么啊？大一点声。”  
哥哥恼怒地掐了我的胳膊一下，“你以后做的时候能不能温柔点？你现在这么小，我就有点吃不消了，以后还不给我弄坏了？”  
我一听，哥哥这是打算和我长远地发生关系，心里高兴极了。  
而现在我们两个都赤身裸体地贴在一起，刚才哥哥光顾着哭，我光顾着安慰哥哥并没有什么异样的感觉，但现在我的某个部位就蠢蠢欲动了。  
于是我就翻身把哥哥压在身下，这次我享用了哥哥的前面。  
令我意外的是哥哥居然是处子，我的性器捅破了一层膜才到达了哥哥的子宫深处。  
这个发现令我又惊又喜，我以为哥哥早就和别人做过了，身体这么敏感多汁。  
于是在我的逼问下，哥哥承认了小时候一起洗澡我碰了哥哥那里后，哥哥就食髓知味一直自己用手满足自己。  
原来是这样，真是太可惜了，明明哥哥需要满足的话可以来找我。  
不过一想到哥哥那里只有我碰过，我就欣喜若狂，就连下身都胀大了好几圈，最能体会到这一变化的就是哥哥，他眼泪汪汪地一边骂我一边被我顶得浪叫不止。  
最后我还是没有射进哥哥的子宫里，因为哥哥怕自己怀上孩子，虽然我们没有血缘关系，但做了这么多年的兄弟突然在一起了也够惊世骇俗的，先要过爸爸妈妈这关。  
爸爸妈妈总是不舍得教训哥哥的，希望到时候爸爸妈妈不会把我揍得太狠，我想。


End file.
